


Arktos [podfic]

by klb



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: She's a good witch. (Podfic length 0:01:38)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arktos [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arktos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608059) by [Merlin Missy (mtgat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy). 



Cover Art provided by reena_jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/%5BBrave%5D%20Arktos.mp3) | **Size:** 2 MB | **Duration:** 0:01:38

  
---|---  
  
[Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III masterpost (browse individual podfics or download the entire anthology)](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html)


End file.
